Día de Juegos
by Telitah
Summary: Len y Rin Kagamine están en casa jugando distintos juegos. Cuando Rin, que ha ganado todas las veces, se cansa de jugar, Len no se lo permite y le pide un último juego. ¿Cuál será? RinxLen Kagamine One-shot. IMPORTANTE: NO LEMMON!


"Game Over. Ganador: Rin Kagamine, la mejor cantante." Parloteó la consola de videojuegos de Rin y Len Kagamine mientras se regresaba automáticamente a la pantalla de inicio.

-¡Otra vez! –Exclamó Len mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás en señal de impaciencia.

-No es mi culpa que yo sea mejor que tú en muchas cosas. –Dijo Rin mientras se hacía la importante y apagaba la consola de videojuegos. Len se levantó de golpe y miró a su hermana mientras fruncía el ceño.

-No eres mejor que yo, es solo que te dí oportunidad de ganar. Quiero la revancha. –Reclamó Len Kagamine mientras encendía la consola de videojuegos nuevamente. Rin lo detuvo posando su mano sobre la de su hermano.

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces, ¿Cómo explicas que esta es la decimoquinta vez que te gano en este videojuego? ¿Y ya contaste también los otros juegos de todo el día? –Afirmó Rin para después levantarse del suelo y suspirar-. Iré a ver qué cocina Miku-chan, que tanto jugar me ha dado mucha hambre.

-¡Espera! –Exclamó Len mientras retenía a Rin por el brazo-. Aún no te vayas. Quizá ya hemos jugado _baseball_, luchas, videojuegos y baraja, pero debe haber un juego en el que te pueda ganar.

El hermano Kagamine adoptó su mirada de perrito, y Rin le miró con desprecio; odiaba cuando hacía eso, era totalmente imposible resistirse cuando pedía las cosas de esa manera; una razón más para odiar a su hermano Len.

-De acuerdo. –Mencionó Rin mientras suspiraba, pero antes de que Len pudiese decir algo, ella retomó el habla-. Únicamente un juego más, ¿Vale?

Len Kagamine asintió rápidamente y con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

-

-¿Y a qué vamos a jugar, pues? –Murmuró Rin mientras movía una pelotita roja con los dedos, aburrida. Se había vuelto a sentar en el piso, enfrente de su hermano, a un lado del televisor y de la consola de videojuegos para jugar por última vez, pero a ninguno de los dos se le ocurría otro juego.

-Yo...no estoy seguro. –Opinó Len mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre su mano derecha. En ese momento, a Rin Kagamine se le ocurrió algo.

-Len, Len. –Exclamó ella mientras se emocionaba ante la idea que se le había ocurrido-. Ya sé a qué podemos jugar.

-¿A qué? –Le preguntó Len mirándola a los ojos sin cambiar de postura.

-El juego no tiene nombre, apenas se me ocurrió, pero... –Rin se detuvo unos instantes y esbozó una sonrisa-. Consiste en que me tienes que besar.

Al escuchar estas últimas palabras, Len se irguió y todo su cuerpo se puso tenso ante la declaración de su hermana gemela, para después mirarla con temor e insensatez.

-¿Qué clase de juego es ese? –Susurró Len con tanto temor que sus palabras apenas se escucharon.

-Pues... lo acabo de inventar. –Explicó Rin para después sonreír y sacar la lengua de manera distraída.

-Esto... no me parece un buen juego. –Se excusó su hermano. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de un leve color rosado, y su corazón palpitaba a gran velocidad.

-¡Venga! Tan solo dale un beso a tu hermana, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? –Continuó ella-. Me has besado muchas veces; en la mejilla, en la frente...

Entonces, Len Kagamine abrió los ojos como platos. Así que, ¿Su hermana realmente se refería a un beso... así? ¿No era un beso como de pareja, ni en los labios ni nada por el estilo? Después de asimilarlo, Len recobró su respiración normal.

-¿Lo harás o no? –Le apresuró Rin.

-De... acuerdo. –Accedió Len, aún con cierto temor-. ¿Qué tal en la frente?

Rin Kagamine se encogió de hombros, impaciente.

-Bien... aquí voy. –Murmuró él.

Lentamente, cerró sus ojos azules y acercó su cara hacia la de Rin. Con paso lento y un poco torpe, sus pequeños labios rozaron la blanca frente de su hermana gemela. Le besó por unos instantes, y las mejillas de Len se volvieron a teñir con rapidez, pero su hermana no se percató de eso. Ella, en cambio, sonreía tímidamente, mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de un color rosa también.

Cuando Len separó sus labios de la frente de su hermana, suspiró hondo y posó sus manos cerradas sobre sus piernas.

-¿He ganado? –Se limitó a preguntar el chico mientras abría sus ojos con lentitud y miraba a su hermana gemela fijamente. Ella se limitó a sonreír, orgullosa.

-Claro que no. Ahora es mi turno. –Respondió ella. Len Kagamine volvió a ponerse tenso.

Entonces, por unos instantes, el silencio, -a excepción del corazón de Len que palpitaba con locura-, reinó en la sala. Rin retomó la charla unos instantes después.

-Pues cierra los ojos ya, hermano, que voy a comenzar. –Anunció Rin Kagamine, y Len le obedeció rápidamente. Len comenzaba a respirar con dificultad sin razón aparente, pero trataba de disimularlo. En su corazón se desataba una serie de sentimientos muy extraños que prefería ignorar, pero sus mejillas no se lo permitieron.

-También en la frente, ¿Vale? –Aseguró su hermano abriendo sus ojos impulsivamente para mirar a su hermana. Rin asintió, y un poco más tranquilo, Len volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

Lentamente, Rin Kagamine acercó sus delgados y finos labios a la frente de su hermano. A diferencia de él, ella no se había sonrojado, ni tampoco aparentaba temor. Cuando estuvo a punto de besar la frente de su hermano, en su boca se dibujó una amplia sonrisa y rápidamente cambió la dirección de sus labios.

Ahora sus labios tocaban los de su hermano Len Kagamine.

El chico rubio se alteró ante la imprudente y repentina acción de su hermana gemela, abriendo sus ojos como platos. Habían quedado en que ambos besos serían en la frente, y Rin había defraudado ese acuerdo.

Ahora los labios de ambos danzaban con el contacto mutuo.

Len no logró reprimir la acción de su hermana, e inconscientemente, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar, cautivado. Rin sonreía triunfante para sus adentros, y lentamente posó sus manos sobre las mejillas –aún teñidas- de su hermano Len.

En cambio, él se sentía extraño ante esa acción, pero lo disfrutaba. ¿Él, besando a su propia hermana? No podía negar que le gustaba la sensación. Eso seguro lo tenía contemplado hacer su hermana Rin desde antes.

Después de besarse unos segundos, segundos que se asemejaron a un momento interminable, Len Kagamine separó cuidadosamente a su hermana, pero permanecieron muy cerca. Ella se limitó a sonreír y a cruzarse de brazos. Len frunció el ceño.

-Al final gané yo. Yo te dí el mejor beso. –Declaró Rin.

-Eso no es justo, y eso no era un juego. Te odio. –Le dijo Len a su hermana mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de disimular su enorme sonrojo. Rin rió y señaló las mejillas de su hermano gemelo.

-¿Te has sonrojado? ¡Vaya! –Exclamó ella entre risas. Len tenía ganas de sollozar para desahogarse después de tantos sentimientos y situaciones inoportunas, pero no permitiría que su hermana lo viera así.

Sin embargo, sus sentimientos le defraudaron.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Len acomodó su cabeza con viveza sobre el hombro de su hermana Rin y comenzó a llorar impulsivamente. Rin se asombró ante la situación, pero pronto abrazó a su hermano suavemente y le dio unas suaves palmadas en la espalda.

-Ya está, tranquilo. Quizá no eres el mejor en videojuegos, pero eres el mejor en muchas otras cosas más –Mencionó Rin con sinceridad mientras cerraba sus ojos azules. Len no mencionó nada, pero Rin sabía que le estaba escuchando-. Como ser mi hermano, por ejemplo.

-Te odio. –Se limitó a decir Len Kagamine entre sollozos.

-Y yo a ti. –Confesó Rin Kagamine mientras le seguía dando unas suaves palmadas en la espalda a su hermano.


End file.
